The present invention relates to an axle adjustment for preferably leaf-sprung axles of utility vehicles.
Axle adjustments for leaf-sprung axles of utility vehicles are known in the prior art. In particular, the track of an axle or the track of the wheels fixed to the axle is set or corrected by means of an axle adjustment means. The axle adjustment means known from the prior art uses in particular a spindle or a threaded rod, which is twisted or rotated relative to an engagement means and, thus, causes a shortening or lengthening of the adjustment element, which, in turn, causes a displacement at one end of the axle along the longitudinal axis of the utility vehicle. A problem is that the spindle is prone to dirt accumulation, corrosion or damage due to matter swirled up during travel and that it is time-consuming and labor-intensive to set the spindle, in particular due to a plurality of required assembly steps, and, thus, much outlay is required to ensure the operational reliability of the utility vehicle.
Therefore, the object underlying the present invention is to provide an axle adjustment means for axles of utility vehicles, which makes it particularly easily and safely possible to adjust the track for an axle of a utility vehicle in order to increase or ensure at any time in particular the operational reliability of the utility vehicle.